


Speed Demon - Wattpad

by reader1718



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Speed Demon - Wattpad

Speed Demon

Tony Wyzek was a normal kid, or at least he thought he was. He led the Jets gang, one of the most notorious gangs of boys on New York's West Side. He and the other boys loved to mess around with one of the other rival gangs, made up of Puerto Rican boys that lived in some of the poorer homes on the West Side, the Sharks. Then one day, Tony decided he was tired of messing around with the Sharks, and decided he wanted to get a job so that he could make an honest living So he got a job working for the man who ran the local candy store, Doc, Tony really enjoyed his job and was peace for once in his life. But then something happened that disrupted Tony's quiet, carefree life.

It happened on a Friday morning at home. Oh no! I'm going to be late for school! Tony thought, as he woke up and realized that his alarm hadn't gone off on time. He woke up and rushed through his normal routine, not suspecting anything might be out of the ordinary till he got to the kitchen where his parents were. "Honey, don't you think maybe you ought to stay home today?" his mother asked. "Why? I need to turn in my homework assignment from yesterday that I accidentally left at home, and if I don't, I'll get a bad grade on it. I'll already get a lower grade than I normally would because it's late," Tony asked puzzled. Tony's father also tried to convince him, but finally gave up and let him go to school.

The day passed without incident, but when Tony met his friends later, he accidentally walked out in front of a car while crossing the street! Riff shouted at him to get out of the way and time seemed to slow down as Tony frantically ran out of the way. He didn't realize he'd done anything unusual until he saw the boys staring at him. "What?" Tony asked them. "You're fast," Riff replied in astonishment. Tony still didn't get it, but then Baby John blurted out that Tony had super speed! That must've been what my folks were trying to tell me this morning, Tony realized, and hurried home, being careful not to use his new power till he got there.

This manifestation registered miles away in Westchester County at the mansion of Charles Xavier, on a computer known as Cerebro. This was no ordinary mansion, no ordinary man, and no ordinary computer. Charles Xavier was a mutant with the power of telepathy and his mansion functioned as a school and training facility for young mutants with powers they didn’t understand and couldn’t control. Cerebro detected young mutants around the world by the unique brainwaves they gave off that were different from ordinary humans. So naturally Tony’s little earthquake registered on Cerebro. Charles decided to offer the boy a place at his school so he could learn to control his powers. Charles immediately went to speak to Tony’s parents about him, and although Tony wasn’t happy that he had to go away from his home, but he knew it was necessary. It was obvious to them that Tony would never learn to control his powers as long as he was at home, so they agreed to send Tony to Charles’s school, the Xavier Institute, a place for young mutants such as Tony to live without fear of hostility, and aggression and any form of persecution where they could learn to control their unusual powers.

So Tony went there, and at once began to fit in with the other students, all of them with amazing powers just like his. For once, Tony didn't feel alone because he was with other people who understood him, who had secrets of their own, and were willing to keep his. Riff and the boys accepted him and visited him often at the Institute and they hung out like they always did. Tony was happy in his new life with the X-Men.


End file.
